


Copulatory Plug

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to Wincest, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Demon Dean, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been trapped by rather unconventional means. Set after S9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copulatory Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96405.html?thread=37173141#t37173141) prompt at the SPN Kink Meme.

Cas drags himself upright drowsily, the room blurry while he blinks his eyes to get his vision to clear. He's on a pallet in a dimly lit room, naked save for what seems to be a stiff collar about his neck. There's no clasp or buckle that he can find, no way to pull it off.

He shifts onto his hands and knees, intending to stand, but the movement alerts him to another anomaly. There's a tug against his hole at the shift, making him grunt. Ducking his head, Cas can see a chain dangling between his legs just past his soft cock. Gingerly, he reaches back, tracing a finger over the cool metal. His fingers brush a lock, connecting the chain to whatever is lodged in his ass. Cas pulls at it gently, intending to pull the plug free, but the stretch proves too much, and he has no choice but to leave it where it is.

Carefully, Cas stands, groaning when the plug inside him shifts and rubs at his delicate insides. He walks slowly toward the single door, bow-legged because of the unfamiliar weight within him, and the dragging chain banging against the back of his legs.

It turns out that the length of the chain isn't such that he can reach the door, not even close, and it makes Cas grit his teeth in frustration. As an angel, Cas would've risked the damage to his vessel, knowing he could heal it. Now, he's impossibly trapped by the device inside him.

Even worse, walking around has shifted the plug enough that Cas is hard, erect cock shifting between his legs as he makes his way back to the pallet. Sitting is awkward; too far back, and the plug shoves deeper into him. Too far forward, and he may as well rut into the thin mattress.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a mess, angel." Cas' head jerks up, catching Dean grinning at him from the doorway, black-eyed. Cas had been so preoccupied, he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Take this out, Dean. Please, let. . . set me free. Let me help you." Beseeching words are met with a loud laugh, too bright for the monstrous thing looking back at him from Dean's face.

"Only one of the people in this room needs help, Cas, and it ain't me. And unfortunately for you, there's no help coming." Green takes over black, and that shark-grin is almost worse now. "Why don't you stew here a bit longer. Get more acquainted with your new hardware, since you'll be wearing it permanently. I'll be back after I've checked on Sammy."

The door shuts with a bang and the click of the lock. Cas sinks hopelessly back against the wall of his cell, biting back the moan when the metal inside him scrapes at his prostate.


End file.
